An Early White Christmas
by klainebowties1998
Summary: i thought about this after the Crisscolfer ice skating riot... so why not? lol


Darren was so excited, he and Chris were finally going to the skating rink! He has always wanted to take Chris to the rink, but they couldn't go public like that. And now that they were going, he couldn't be happier.

Chris and Darren were staying in the same hotel, filming in New York, so they could get away to each other's rooms anytime. They were in Darren's room now, lying in bed, just talking, while Chris was stroking Darren's curls.

"We need to get ready. Adam said the car will arrive here in one hour and a half" Chris whispered in Darren's ear.

Darren groaned "But I was about to take a nap, Chrissssss!"

"Really, Darren? Another nap? I think you've already rested enough" Chris laughed.

Chris got up and put his shoes on. He needed to take a shower and change before going to the rink. He saw the other boy, who was still lying on the bed, now hugging one of the many pillows in his arms, where his boyfriend was before. He loved watching Darren, he was so tiny and adorable.. But he didn't have time for that now. "Darren, wake up! C'mon, we are laaaate" he pulled Darren's foot, trying to get him out of the bed.

"What are yo-? Christopher Paul Colfer, let go of my foot right now!" Darren said as he was falling on the ground. He stared at Chris, giving him a mad expression.

"Look at what I had to do for you to get out of the bed, you lazy!" Chris giggled "You are such a child" he turned around, looking for the key of his room, when he felt something pulling him by his ankles and before he realized he was falling on the ground. He heard Darren laughing behind him. Chris picked up a pillow from the bad and started hitting his boyfriend with it.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: you-" Smack! "are-" Smack! "a child!" Smack! Darren took the pillow from the taller boy and put it back on the bed. Then, he got closer to Chris's face and whispered: "Oh, am I? And would a child do this?" he attacked the other boy's lips. Chris returned the kiss, and they only stopped when they needed some air.

"You" Chris gave the other boy a quick kiss "are an ass". He got up and walked to the door "I'll come here in fifty minutes so we can go downstairs and grab some coffee before going to the rink." He winked at Darren, and got out of the room.

They were getting ready to start filming. Chris, Darren and Zach were already on the rink, skating. Well, at least Darren and Zach were. Chris was trying not to fall, actually. This was harder that he thought.

Darren came skating softly after Chris "Do you need any help, baby?" He smiled.

"_This_" Chris breathed, gesturing to the floor "is pretty difficult. And stop smiling at me like that just because you can do it and I cannot."

"Oh and I am the child in this relationship? Really?" Darren laughed "C'mon, I'll help you out"

He took Chris's hand in his and started leading him through the rink. He heard some loud giggling across the rink and saw some people with cameras. Oh, those were fans.

"Do you think this is save?" Chris said "I can tell Zach to help me, if you want to.."

"What? No, we are fine. Just friends, skating together." He smiled at Chris "Just wait until I put some gel on, and then we can even hug. They will think it's just Kurt and Blaine" Darren winked.

"Hey, lovebirds" Zach said "Can we get things started?"

"Yes, Zach" Darren smiled.

"Just don't say things this loud, there are fans in here!" Chris whispered.

Zach looked around, and when he saw people sitting near the rink, taking pictures, he turned back to the two boys and murmured a 'sorry'.

Chris smiled "It's okay, just be careful"

"Hm.. Fine. Darren, go put some hair gel on those curls of yours while I teach Chris some of the choreography, okay?"

"Okay, just be careful.. he isn't the best on skating.. Right, Chris?" Darren mocked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Darren. You should quit acting and singing so you could turn into a comedian and go live in Poland or somewhere very far away" Chris said,a sarcastic smile on his face. "And stop laughing at me, Zach!"

Well, Darren thought, maybe this is going to be funnier than he'd expected.

It was amazing! Darren could hold Chris close to him, take his hand while they were skating, pretending to act like Klaine… They even talked to the fans who where there! They took many pictures (Darren made it to film Chris falling on the ice, too. He would tease Chris about it later for sure), and they had so much fun.

After eleven hours, the filming finally came to an end. Adam took a picture of them when we were leaving, to post it on Twitter, and they went back to the hotel. This time, Darren was the one who stayed at Chris's room, and they entered on Twitter before going to sleep, to see the fans going crazy about them. If was a fun night, after all.


End file.
